


Лесной трамвай заблудших

by GraceRafferti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark Magic, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fantasy, Feelings, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, POV Third Person, Philosophy, Shinigami, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRafferti/pseuds/GraceRafferti
Summary: Погибнуть в пожаре не очень приятно.Особенно в том случае, если Огонь — твой лютый враг.Связка погребальных медальонов, фамильное кольцо, деревянная пектораль — это всё, что осталось у Сиэля. И все эти драгоценности ничего не стоят в чаще леса. Серебряный фонд Гробовщика, право, и то полезнее. Как вернуть непревзойдённого слугу, выбраться из губительной идиллии, нивелировать контракт?Погибнуть в пожаре не очень приятно.Особенно в том случае, если ты — воплощение Океана.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	1. Тугая плеть голосов

**Author's Note:**

> ~•~ АХТУНГ!  
> История находится на стадии изменения: 1 и 2 глава уже лучше, чем прежде.  
> (На этом портале только изменённые главы.) 
> 
> Очень длинное путешествие с цепью разных мыслей.  
> Если интересно — добро пожаловать к обсуждению.  
> |• Микс из манги и аниме.  
> Манги больше, аниме — меньше.  
> Последнее мельком, по сути.  
> [Активно использую арку про «Ноев Ковчег», которую, к счастью, решили воплотить в, скажем, цветную жизнь. А ещё задела тему 11×51-14×65 глав. Некоторые цитаты, их пояснение, домыслы к нераскрытой ещё Яной загадке.]  
> |• Перекрещены всё время и действия.  
> [Нарушению хронологии в течение повествования найдётся весьма удобное объяснение. Не буду пояснять только такие мелочи, как, к примеру, связаны были некоторые ситуации и персонажи аниме с мангой.]  
> |• Не яой, а сёнэн-ай.  
> [Автор без ума от прикосновений на уровне обнимашек... И попытался вложить максимум нежности и трепета в тактильную матчасть.]
> 
> Дополнительные инструменты:  
> Такие явления как трансцендентность (буквально всё построено на ней — или на её преследовании), футурология (касательно личностной судьбы), фантасмагория (вспышками-эпизодами) — присутствуют здесь.

_Всё кончается, мой друг,_

_Разрывают кольца рук,_

_Свитые в тугую плеть_

_Боль и сказка, свет и смерть._

**_Мельница. «Мертвец»_ **

Сегодня он его слышал: неустанный шёпот.

Ласковый лепет и вопиющий вопль — цепь грохочущая.

Десятый день он слушал полихромную симфонию.

Однообразную и надоедающую, словно чванливые тучи перед грозой, агрессивную и опасную, будто верткие звёзды из костра в чаду. Но, тем не менее, как бы Сиэль ни упирался — магнетический мотив мистической силой увлекал за собой. Ритм его личной «песни» являлся неизбывным в своём непостоянстве, но неизменно был напоен мелодичными звуками.

Нынешний вечер тоже таков — минорно-певучий.

Уже первый день, проведённый в этом лесу, оставил свой след — вложил в сознание клубок подавляемых криков. Вопли множественным эхом терзали Сиэля, а в последующие девять дней какофония лишь крепчала, набирая сил: броские обрывки голосов проникали внутрь, поражали свою цель — и лёгкие сводило жгучей судорогой.

Все чувства и ощущения, достигающие его, регулировались только воспалённой грудной клеткой. Словно каждое чувство — рождающееся в глубине ли, извне — находило свой причал там, внутри, между ребёр. Трепыхались и метались, точно дикий зверь в мраморной клетке. А вскоре затихали навек, если только не являлись плодом сокрушительных симптомов.

Несмотря на то, что Сиэль долгие годы жил под постоянной угрозой могучей хронический болезни и часто подвергался её воздействию, он уже успел позабыть, благодаря тщательной защите, как предельно просто не уберечь себя, заболеть и вновь метаться в бреду. А в такой скверной ситуации он так и не научился контролировать ни мысли, ни чувства, которым оставалось лишь шальными созданиями вопить, раздираемыми в клочья когтями беспощадной хвори.

«Пожалуй, следовало остаться в поместье».

Впрочем, проглотив свои принципы и переступив через приказ Её Величества, составив компанию болтливому принцу Соме и его сентиментальному слуге Агни, вряд ли что-то существенно изменилось бы в его пользу.

Возможно, здоровье физическое его осталось бы стабильным, однако ментальное определённо покачнулось бы: одни только воспоминания об этой парочке у Сиэля вызывают раздражение, слабое и тягучее, но назойливое, ровно до той поры, пока нервы не переплетаются в канат для лучшей обороны; но вот незадача — он рвётся не хуже. На что только они не способны, — простоволосый чудак, считающий его своим лучшим другом, и ослеплённый религией сверхчеловек, ставящий под сомнение действия его дворецкого, — кроме действительно нужного.

Останься он в постели под их присмотром, то стал бы куда более агрессивным (а этот один довод уже достаточно веский), нежели носясь по Лондону и сдерживая хрипящий кашель. Эти люди кого угодно в силах довести до точки кипения, сделав это «во имя богини Кали!»

И даже Себастьян (хотя называть человеком его крайне ошибочно) готов был вытягивать нервные волокна терпеливо и неукоснительно, против его на то позволения и вопреки приказам юного лорда Фантомхайва. Благо, хоть и по методике Агни, но без набожного и раболепного выражения лица «во имя богини Кали!»

Правда, до выражения «во имя лорда Сиэля Фантомхайва» мимике его лица непомерно далеко.

Но какой, какой демон кормит человека — его, графа! — с ложечки?!

Сиэль пнул веточку под ногами и рассмеялся при воспоминании о вон выходящем из себя демоне, старающемся так дерзко и одновременно тепло услужить.

«Ложечку за маму, за папу и... ложечку за Себастьяна», — эти слова были так отчётливы, точно колыбельная матери. И возымели отрицательный эффект, если бы не закончились совершенно неожиданно. Вспоминая свою ошарашенность, графу хотелось смеяться ещё пуще; а веточка между тем всё так же каталась под ногой, но не ломалась. Слишком сыро. Слишком...

«За тебя я съел бы даже не одну ложечку, демон, — весело думал Сиэль. — Ведь ты готовишь потрясающий грибной суп!»

Графу становилось всё веселее по мере поступления деталей того момента: вот, он вновь видит перед собой ехидно улыбающегося дворецкого, протягивающего горячую пищу. Суп как суп. Он не единожды делал подобного вкуса первые блюда.

«И сейчас делает... до сих пор, — подумал Сиэль. — Не могу сказать точно, но чем-то они отличаются. Я знаю это... каждый новый — другой».

Мысли графа резко похолодели. С чего это он позволяет себе думать о своём слуге столь откровенно и добродушно? Смешок застрял в его горле, сменяя форму, сморщиваясь в острый клубок и прорываясь колючей волной кашля.

Справившись с очередным приступом, Сиэль вернулся к истокам.

В самом деле, что бы случилось, если бы он остался в тёплой постели?

Помимо неизбежного сумасшествия, он лишь добился бы визита цирковой группы, который лишь оттянул бы расправу и очередной трагический эпизод его мрачной жизни.

Граф не любил копаться в своём прошлом. Более того — ненавидел. И уж тем более щекотливые ситуации, наполненные кем-то напоминающем о минувшем. А причинных — презирал.

«А какой смысл? Позади мало радостного, впереди — и вовсе беспросветная пучина», — сказал бы он вам, коль уродился бы человеком, расточающим слова понапрасну. Но не судьба.

За три года ребёнок отточил самоконтроль — целых бесконечных три года, а на разрушение всего ушла одна ночь — настолько, что тот практически всегда подавлял, совершенно самостоятельно, можно сказать, автономно, изредка всплывающие мысли о «распутье»... но что за диковинка? Здесь они обнаруживались всё чаще и чаще. Нависали тёмной глыбой, угрожая обретением стабильности.

Сиэль внутренне посмеялся над предположением: открыто — не было надобности, да ни к чему провоцировать озверевшее «животное» в истощённых лёгких.

...Просто потому, что не было бы такого. Не случилось. Не остался бы граф в поместье, не лечился бы. Он всегда пренебрегал собой — на то он и Цепной Пёс — ради Её Величества.

Он сжал озябшие руки в кулаки.

Только кардинальные действия.

Граф в любом случае отправился бы в поместье извращённого ирода, сломавшего его путь... и тропы детей, с безумной улыбкой шагающих навстречу своей гибели...

Нет, не улыбка. Радушный оскал.

Сиэля всего передёрнуло. Он сгорел. Обуглился вместе с ними. С обездоленными детьми. Пламя бежало по их жилам крушительной силой, но они не кричали. Ни один из них. Не вопили, раздираемые в клочья огненными лапами, как его чувства.

Лишь шелест и шёпот уходящих.

Кричал только он. Бился в панике, охваченный рвотой и помутнением, кричал оттого, что пустые глаза сковывали, глядели сквозь него...

Воззрились его глазами.

Тлеющие призраки, омертвевшие ещё при жизни.

А он не понимал, просто не в состоянии был понять, почему глаза его демона преобразились. Почему зрачки вдруг обратились рдеющими углями, губы шепчут совершенно невообразимую, несуразную для адского создания вещь, а руки его — покладистые и напряжённые — прижимали к себе крепче обычного.

Вспыхнувшие алой лавиной глаза с ужасом провожали тонкие, почти истреблённые эфемерные нити фиолетовых тонов, пляшущие по подсвечнику и сливающиеся воедино с пожаром. Пламя подхватывало крошечные тела, разливаясь клыкастыми багровыми листьями, вгрызающимися в кожу. Они стали совершенно отчётливыми, кроваво-терракотовые убийцы, как только оказались за несколько дюймов от желанных органов — сердца и мозга.

Сам Дьявол оказался бессильным.

Он отшатнулся — отпрянул на один шаг — надеясь, что лишится самого себя. Но не удалось. Даже сейчас так просто не получалось.

«Кто я? Вернее, что я?..»

Он через силу клокочущего сопротивления набрал полные лёгкие воздуха.

— Всё это совсем неважно, — твердил он себе.

Лес кивал ему насмешливо и лицемерно.

— Я — оружие Её Величества.

Он — потомок семьи Фантомхайв, представитель нынешнего поколения из многих предыдущих, хранитель герба Её Величества. Это его служба. Сиэль Фантомхайв олицетворяет орден «Сторожевых Псов Королевы», Её «Благородных Дьяволов», в обиходе значится элементарно: Цепной Пёс.

Однако это ничего не меняет.

Он, Сиэль Фантомхайв, тайное оружие Её Величества.

Его долг — улаживать все запутанные ситуации королевской семьи.

Распутывать детективный клубок преступления.

Устранять его виновников и скрывать последствия, ведь сгладить их не представляется возможным: нечто, однажды потерянное, не вернуть, как и кое-что приобретённое.

— Я — оружие Её Величества.

Он — потомок семьи Фантомхайв, представитель нынешнего поколения из многих предыдущих, хранитель герба Её Величества. Это его служба. Сиэль Фантомхайв олицетворяет орден «Сторожевых Псов Королевы», Её «Благородных Дьяволов», в обиходе значится элементарно: Цепной Пёс.

Участь Цепного Пса — следовать импульсу цепи.

Неукоснительно подчиняться руководству.

— Я — оружие Её Величества.

Сиэль Фантомхайв будет хранить Её покой.

Ведь он — Благородный Дьявол, Её Оружие, Цепной Пёс.

Но репертуар дьявола невостребован, оружие давно неухожено, цепи сорваны.

Так недолго засомневаться в Её покровительстве. В Её... любви?

Когда дьявол изгнан, эфес без руководства, цепи ржавые, у пса есть возможность обнажить обратную сторону преданности.

А до тех пор...

Благородный Дьявол будет оберегать её покой.

— Неважно, какой ценой.

Сиэль Фантомхайв снова наступил на забытую веточку, выбрав себе путь и проложив его в мыслях. Обдумывать каждый шаг, но идти, идти и не останавливаться... Влажная, недавно терзаемая каблуком ветка, — иссохла и треснула, словно Сиэль Фантомхайв обратился нещадным огнём.

_*** * *** _

Он не помнил, когда покров под его ослабевшим телом, просякнувшим серой влажностью и запахом дёгтя, высох и приобрёл нейтральный, приглушенный аромат, напоминающий флёр от льняной ткани. Не в состоянии был понять, как долго блуждал по лесу, царапая руки в кровь, отодвигая препятствующие ветви и спотыкаясь о камни. Сложно было бы и припомнить, отчего он уснул.

Единственное, что берегло истощённое сознание — прикосновение рук. Покладистых и бережных. Прижимающих к себе точь-в-точь так, как и всегда.

Трудно было забыть единственный человеческой жест за долгих три года. Забыть о форме и цвете пентаграммы. Каждая чёрточка была знакома. Каждый миллиметр.

Сиэль с трудом разлепил глаза, почувствовав дискомфорт. Не тот, что возникает при вывихе ноги, но достаточно назойливый... как духота в летней купели, от которой не сбежать до самой осени.

Первое, что он увидел, был, увы, не небосвод. Сиэль скрипнул зубами: он остановился, упал. Теперь это было совершенно очевидно, ведь над ним нависал низкий потолок хижины.

А затем он не увидел, а почувствовал прикосновение влажного полотенца ко лбу, тянущего чем-то противным — и скривился.

— Не кривитесь так, будто кислицу съели.

Сиэль распахнул глаза шире, уставившись на лицо говорящего. То, что полотенце не может двигаться само по себе, было для него неприятным откровением — он совершенно не имел желания общаться с тем, кто держал его в руках.

— Ты!.. — выдохнул он, вскакивая с постели. — Это ты!

Себастьян легко, но настойчиво уложил разбушевавшегося мальчишку обратно, удобно устраивая его потную голову на подушке. Как раз вовремя: от резкого движения пришло сильное головокружение. Безупречный дворецкий не улыбался, как обычно, а изо всех сил пытался скрыть проступившее облегчение сосредоточенностью.

Сиэль скинул его руку со лба. Вслед за ладонью демона полетело и полотенце. Себастьян улыбнулся.

— Не кривитесь так, — повторил он. Облегчение, прорвавшее оборону и теперь ясно написанное на его лице, говорило о том, как он рад видеть своего прежнего господина. — Он не противен. Испробуйте. Этот уксус с веточкой душицы¹.

Сиэль недоверчиво принял протянутое полотенце. И правда — душица. В раннем детстве его таким не баловали. Использовали яблочный уксус... а он люто ненавидел яблоки.

Так неужели это было самовнушение?

— Зачем ты унёс меня из леса? — укоризненно спросил он.

Укор отразился и в раскосых глазах демона.

— Мне следовало бы спросить, что вы делали в лесу, — спокойно сказал он, а рука его вновь притронулась ко лбу Сиэля, смахнув в горячности липнущие пряди. Тот прикрыл глаза, принимая прохладное облегчение.

— Мне нужно было идти... не останавливаться, — пробормотал он. — Разгадка где-то там, впереди...

— Вы можете ходить сколько угодно, но только в моём сопровождении, — серьёзно ответил Себастьян. Послышался всплеск — он окунал ткань в кувшин. — Я не сумею найти вас без зова... вернее, смогу. Однако демоны пользуются такой вещью только в том случае, когда их контрагент сбегает.

— И что же? Всё равно найдёшь.

— Как сказать... — протянул дворецкий. — Данный вариант поиска невозможно назвать положительным ввиду его предназначения, — натолкнувшись на слабый, но живо-вопросительный взор, Себастьян пояснил: — Это, в некотором смысле, непринуждённый шаг. Вернее, он немного другого рода. Хозяин вызывает своего слугу — и тот обязан появиться. Это и принуждение, и связь одновременно. Если же господин исчезает, не заплатив за услуги, — демон обязательно его отыщет. И, тем не менее, подобный мне вынужден принять свой истинный облик. Поддаться инстинктам, желаниям, устремлениям... иными словами, не учитывая обнаружение своей подлинной наружности, адское отродье не руководится здравым смыслом, — Себастьян печально улыбнулся. — Если бы я не был уверен в том, что сумею затормозить — не решился бы. Но это место действует успокаивающе. Так, словно бы вся напряжённость и тяжесть, сопряжённая с тем миром — исчезла.

Себастьян умолк, почувствовав, что наговорил слишком много. Граф плотно сжал зубы. Себастьян не хотел разбираться, а уж тем более — возвращаться. Сиэль хотел. Дворецкий изначально интуитивно чувствовал рвение своего маленького господина, потому старался избегать этой темы... пока что. Пока он болен.

«И почему только я считаюсь с этим демоном?..»

При очередном прикосновении блаженной веточки душицы (если можно внушить себе яблочный дух, то и это не проблема) он расслабился. Тяжело, но мягко опускался запах на его пылающую голову.

Тёрпкая мята...

— Господин, пожалуйста, привстаньте на минуту.

Сиэль повиновался, с трудом опираясь на подушку. Дворецкий поднёс новый кувшин с узваром из зверобоя. Вскоре с грязными бинтами было покончено. Мальчик оглядел свои руки. Все покрыты сетью мелких царапин, а порой и углублений. Долго думать не надо: ещё недавно в них впивались колючки. Ладони были стёрты в кровь.

«Кажется, по пути вперёд я напоролся на камень, — подумал он. — Здесь таких ещё много...»

Сиэль опустил руки в тёплый раствор, поглощённый волнами насыщенного бурого «озера». Так было хорошо. В разы лучше.

Пару минут Сиэль плескался, словно дитя; затем Себастьян аккуратно наложил чистые бинты на ладони своего господина. Отлучившись от постели на минуту, вернулся назад с большой фарфоровой чашкой.

— Это ромашковый чай, — осведомил он. — Вам сейчас необходимо много жидкости. Горячая в особом почёте. А ромашковый чай и полезен, и вкусен.

Сиэль обхватил сосуд двумя руками с неким любопытством. Такого он ещё ни разу в жизни не пробовал.

— Это далеко не Эрл Грэй.

— Этот чай даже лучше.

Сиэль нахмурился.

— Слишком много заботы, — недовольно пробормотал граф.

— Вы нуждаетесь в ней. И не только. Здесь не те условия... — лицо его выражало безнадёжность. — Но я подниму вас на ноги, обещаю. Не будь я дворецким семьи...

— Семья Фантомхайвов и не такое перенесла, — грубо перебил его Сиэль. — Дело случая. Так уже было. Так есть. Да и будет. Как карта ляжет, — строго сказал он, точно вынес приговор. И чуть мягче добавил: — Правда, Себастьян, не стоит.

«Вам ещё рано умирать».

Сиэль насторожился. Губы слуги не шевелились. Но это был его голос. Тревожный и мягкий. Он готов был поклясться в этом. Совершенно неосознанно Сиэль ответил ему. Ответил искренне:

«Я и так уже мёртв».

Голова демона конвульсивно дёрнулась, а тёмные глаза стали ярче.

«Он слышал, — ликовал Сиэль, не задумываясь, что это значит, — он слышал!»

Себастьян недоверчиво глядел на мальчика. Безотчётное потрясение читалось в его зрачках.

— Не уходите больше в лес без моего ведома, — наконец тихо попросил он. — Вообще не уходите. Всякое новое движение принесёт вам вред, ибо необходим постельный режим. Потерпите немного.

И он молниеносно скрылся за дверью.

_**Примечание к части:** _

¹Душица — это травянистое многолетнее растение с фиолетово-розовыми соцветиями совершенно не зря назвали душицей, ведь аромат трава источает дивный.

Какие только другие «имена» не имеет душица: зеновка, ладанка, материнка, мацердушка, душмянка, пчелолюб, мята лесная и даже костоломка, а известная на весь мир пряность под названием «орегано» — это та же душица.


	2. Может знает лес тебя и меня

_Лес и поля,_

_Горы, реки и моря,_

_Даже небо и земля —_

_Это ты, это я._

**_Мельница & Любэ. «Может знает лес»_ **

Потолок утеснял всякие помыслы.

Сиэль пытался лежать смирно. Изо всех сил. Заворачивался в чистые простыни и одеяла, вылавливая ускользающее тепло. Хотел сделать всё ради своего выздоровления — или пытался убедить себя, что это действительно так — и просто наслаждаться покоем. И чем больше твердил, что все принятые меры для его блага, тем сильнее ему хотелось выкинуть что-то неразумное. Потолок хижины давил и порождал чувство утеснения, ограниченности, истребления...

Он резко вскинул одеяло — и на него пахнуло трухлявостью.

В принципе, ничего необыкновенного в этом не было, учитывая, что данное место не являлось роскошным поместьем, а всего-навсего заброшенным жильём какого-то лесника. Причём покинутым очень давно. Если бы не одно но. Простыни-то были белоснежными и свежайшими, ещё до того, как золотые ручки Себастьяна за них взялись. Будто кто-то позаботился об одеянии постели до прибытия гостей.

Хижина была построена странным образом: не квадратная, как обычные — любые! — строения, а круглая. Совершенно. Без единого резкого угла, без изъянов.

Эта идеальность удручала. До скрипа зубов.

Сиэль как человек, стремившийся покорить всякие вершины, но не всегда понимая, зачем это нужно, даже представлять, не то, чтобы не был способен, а просто не удосуживался. Но подсознание подсказывало: такие заброшенные маленькие домишки должны быть уютными. От иллюзорности стереотипа сложившаяся ситуация являлась нестерпимой.

Хижина представляла собой примитивную глыбу камня, отрешённую и предоставляющую убежище. И только. Ничто не делало её улыбчивей и гостеприимней, поскольку она была полупустой.

Всё убранство пристанища графа и его слуги сводилось к худо-бедной обстановке: большая выцветшая кровать в углу (который благополучно округлялся), принимающие плавные формы стены, пустующая полка над ней, деревянный стол... на деле, это был верстак. И на первых порах графу он служил обычным обеденным столом.

Михаэлис, заметив отсутствие столь важного предмета, немедленно взялся мастерить изящный стол из выбранной в окрестностях сосны. И тогда Сиэль в очередной раз удостоверился, что таланты его дворецкого не исчерпываются мастерством в приготовлении невероятных и всевозможных яств и в несравненном ведении боя. Убедившись воочию, что демону не нужно абсолютно ничего, помимо ловкости рук, дабы восстановить павший в огне особняк, он вскоре перестал удивляться всякой невероятной способности дьявольски хорошего дворецкого.

Удобный столик расположился ровно напротив постели, которую занимал Сиэль. Фыркая и возмущаясь, он всё же принимал пищу за ним. Но в последние дни здоровье его скатилось на планку ниже, и теперь, желая уберечь своего господина от лишних передвижений, Себастьян подносил еду на сосновом же подносе прямо в постель.

Была бы на то его воля — и Себастьян организовал бы сосновые ложки под стать мискам и тарелкам. Высказав это предположение, он напоролся на взгляд Сиэля, обещающий скоропостижный взрыв. И тогда его слуга с — наигранным ли? — удивлением обнаружил в карманах своего традиционного костюма несколько серебряных вилок и ножей, общество коих стало символическим. Откуда там взялась ложка — ответить он не мог. Но отчётливо помнил, что ни разу не использовал их в качестве оружия.

Злобными ночами, не менее злобный Сиэль, хлебая свою юшку, источал всем своим видом гармоничное с приборами сияние — дымчатое, холодное, седое... Используя эту хитрость, свою импульсивность, поблескивающую привычным стальным оттенком, он будто ощущал частичку прежнего мира, не позволявшую утерять с ним связь.

Задача, впрочем, была сложная: каждый день в лесу походил на неделю, неделя — на месяц, а спустя месяц, он думал, что состарится лет на десять.

А по хижине неизменно плыл хвойный запах, казалось, окрашивая воздух в мягкую зелёную пелену, ещё больше раздражая Сиэля своей неизбежной проницаемостью.

Теперь, когда Сиэль в столе не нуждался, будучи истощённым температурой, Себастьян каждую ночь устраивался за верстаком. В перерывах между уходом за графом — мастерил. В последнее время он пристрастился к этому занятию. Что мастерил — непонятно. Сиэль не спрашивал.

За неимением второй кровати, дворецкому приходилось спать где угодно, только не в хижине. Унизить себя настолько, чтобы спать у ног графа, как считал сам мальчик, — он не мог; а Сиэль, подавляя любопытство, всё же ждал его следующего шага, предполагая, что голову демона посетила аналогичная мысль.

Себастьян же уходил в лес, пропадая невесть где.

Впервые в жизни Сиэля терзали сомнения и угрызения совести, доводя до состояния ещё большей вялости. Лет до десяти он мог чувствовать себя виноватым во всякой мелочи и провинности, вроде тех, когда он самостоятельно решал, когда именно ему оправиться к Элизабет Миддлфорд и смело воплощал план в жизнь. Потом мог корить себя за это, однако повторял свои вылазки снова и снова, и никто не мог его остановить. Он был весьма буйным и непослушным ребёнком (несмотря на всю свою болезненность и застенчивость перед незнакомыми людьми), ловко прикрываясь милой улыбкой ангелочка. Понимая, что ребёнок не смеет перечить родительской воле, он также ясно осознавал, что самое главное — не утеснять себя. Однажды это спасло ему жизнь. Сейчас Сиэль Фантомхайв далёк от своей кузины, как никогда, и даже мимолётная мысль бросить всё, дабы повидать её, не встревожит его сон. Однако он зарубил себе на носу: поступай так, как хочешь.

Жалел ли Сиэль, что его родители погибли той ночью?

О, мягко сказано. Убивался. Готов был принести себе гибель собственноручно, считая, что своё существование вырвал ценой их жизней. Но вскоре счёл правильным, в некоторой степени благородным, а в большей — наполненным смыслом своё пребывание на планете Земля. А смысл его — Месть. Вскоре он наловчился давить всякие душевные терзания, не давая им почвы для питания, а если они исхитрялись таки проявиться — рубил под корень. Да и, по сути, к чему терзания, если Сиэль и впрямь собственными руками — детскими ладонями — уже причинил себе Смерть.

На кровавом алтаре, восстав на своих останках, он добровольно преобразился в живого мертвеца. Такая привилегия, как набор из чувств, казалась ему непозволительной и противоестественной. Скрывать запретное можно было ото всех ледяной холодностью, однако скрыть человечность трупа невозможно было лишь от двух: от себя и...

И вот теперь он сидел и осознавал, что испытывает давно уже срубленные и неприятные эмоции по отношению к своему бесу, так любезно преподносящему на блюдечке со сладостями по капельке яда, притягивающей роковой день.

«А что я могу сделать? — размышлял Сиэль, натягивая одеяло по самый нос. — Кровать-то одна. Вполне закономерно, что господин занимает её. Я ведь не могу пригласить слугу лечь рядом. А когда-то я мог и вовсе прийти ночью в спальню родителей, и сон не заставлял себя долго ждать...»

Тогда он пресекал личные порывы, но без особого успеха. Дав себе обещание вспоминать о прошлом как можно реже, Сиэль невольно сворачивал всё дальше, и единичные случаи становились затяжными. А позже перекрывал кислород и душе, чтоб неповадно было. Но беспокойство унять не мог.

Сам Себастьян, казалось, впервые за три года не ощущал чрезмерного притеснения, регулярно и подолгу бродя в лесу, в итоге появляясь пред синими испытывающими глазами крайне довольным. Причина, тревожащая графа, ничуть не ущемляла его самого. Единственное, что способно было полностью разрушить иллюзию спокойствия и заставить его тревожиться — болезнь Сиэля. Зверь в мраморной клетке оставался взаперти по своей воле, и демон это понимал; животное просто хотело побыть безобидным угрожающим свидетелем занимательного зрелища, будучи нетерпеливым и полновластным по своей натуре.

В последний раз окинув взглядом скудное убранство своей личной «клетки», Сиэль сомкнул веки. Открыв глаза, он повторно провёл придирчивый осмотр по всем несуществующим углам, теперь — в поиске кое-кого... Кое-кто определённо вновь болтался снаружи.

Граф тихо выругался себе под нос, озадачиваясь, чем же его не устраивает обнаружившийся «юный» натуралист. Свешивая ноги с постели, он немного воспрял духом.

«Пусть Себастьян собирает пестики и тычинки, — злорадно думал он, — а я тем временем смогу удрать».

Вследствие пресловутого постельного режима, ноги подчинялись с трудом, и он медленно подходил к маленькому окошку — единственной радости в сплошном мраке заточения. Провёл рукой по круглой каменной поверхности. И снова чертыхнулся.

«Чёрт возьми, — возмущённо пыхтел он, — слишком идеально».

Не будь мальчик настолько субтильным¹ — точно застрял бы в проёме. Но благодаря своему услужливому телу он с лёгкостью выскользнул, хватая свежий воздух ртом; в этот момент он готов был понять стремление своего дворецкого.

Состояние эйфории продлилось недолго. Из самой гущи леса тотчас вырвались комки тихих напряжённых голосов. Они скручивались пружиной над головой, пролетали мимо, возвращаясь переплетёнными агрессией возгласами. Голоса больше не плыли плавно — плетью криков вырывались и ударяли по спине.

И Сиэль шёл, направлялся за ними, падая и спотыкаясь, точно обезумевший чудак, бредящий недоступной звездой на небе.

_*** * *** _

Чем дальше в лес — тем чудеснее.

Ярче, красивей и просто спокойней.

Каждый шаг, вместо ожидаемой усталости, приносил облегчение и воздушность; каждый вдох, взамен привычной резкой боли, даровал мягкость и амортизацию. А самое главное — умиротворение.

Забыв обо всех человеческих факторах, мешающих воспринимать реальность безо всяких скептических обиняков, Сиэль чисто инстинктивно сравнивал малахитовые коридоры с пыльными проулками, такими привычными и избитыми, враз ставшими чужими. Он неосознанно склонялся в сторону первых — новый «интерьер» его сущность принимала с распростёртыми объятьями, вмещающими разношерстные листья и откликающуюся зеленоватую синеву.

«Обстановка» леса являлась многогранной. Часто встречались дубы и клёны, яблони и вишни, осины, а порой даже душистые липы. И пахло вокруг точь-в-точь, как поздней весной во время буйного цветения за миг перед увядающим летним затмением.

Разряжали обстановку традиционных растений неуместно, несколько бесцеремонно, как решил граф не без доли изумления, то тут, то там возникая, финиковые и кокосовые пальмы.

«Какие-то отрешённые путники», — хмыкнул он, приближаясь к одному из экземпляров. Прикоснулся к стволу дерева, провёл ладонью сразу по двум и... отпрянул.

Ему показалось... нет, верно, лишь почудилось, что деревья дышат. Легко, размеренно, умиротворённо.

Сиэль отправился в путь, пытаясь выбросить из головы навязчивые видения.

Маленький перерыв миновал, Сиэль дышал глубоко и протяжно, и хрип приправлял вдохи свистом, а колкостью — выдохи. Изнутри и снаружи. В противовес зелёным созданиям, так нелюбезно напоминающим, что он всё-таки болен.

Впору было бы сменить характер и количество вдохов, истребляя неуютную резь в лёгких. Пара упражнений — и всё образумилось.

Странное сочетание в принципе несочетаемых растений — разве что их нарочно так посадили — перестало удивлять: подобные диковинки где-то между каждыми пятью милями пути встречались регулярно. Неизвестные вьющиеся растения стелились по широким кронам крепких деревьев, походящих на столпы; в лучшем стиле ваби-саби², изумрудные кудряшки устремлялись вниз.

На одной тропе можно было застать купола, на перекрёстке невидимых путей — арки, а в затенённых уголках встретить подобие палатки.

Живописные картины, несомненно, навевали восхищение, неизбежно переворачивая проблему под другой угол: где вся живность?

Закономерно, что зелень неразрывно связана с живыми существами. И если не с людьми (Сиэль упорно не желал встречаться с ними; дикость пейзажей убеждала, что существующие здесь вряд ли цивилизованны), то уж непременно с животными.

Но где они?

Ни шелеста белок, ни пружинистых шагов диких кошек, ни криков птиц. Трель какого-нибудь одинокого соловья взбодрила бы сейчас Сиэля, подкрепив его веру в себя и ослабив жгучее желание вызвать Себастьяна. Из предосторожности, разумеется.

Вспомнив, что таким образом навлечёт на себя ярость демона раньше времени, он ускорил шаг. Конечно, расплачиваться придётся. Один только взбешённый взгляд чего стоит! За него можно отдать душ эдак пятьдесят... может, не особо качественных, но если Себастьян ещё и заставит рдеть угольки в глазах до полного возгорания, то можно пересмотреть расклад дел. Почему-то с некоторых пор Сиэль особенно остро воспринимал все реакции на его действия. Где-то между последним письмом королевы и шпионажем в цирке, сопряжённым со спасением от его зоркой труппы...

«Чёрт! Я ведь здесь из-за них! — встрепенулся Сиэль. — Ну вот почему им не сиделось тихо-мирно? Вот проклятье!»

...Среди синеватых листов, словно погружённых ровно наполовину в воду, Сиэль заметил влажную и более насыщенную синеву. Он ахнул от удивления, бегом устремившись к источнику.

От широкой реки исходил приятный неуловимый аромат. Босые ноги дышали влажностью, перекатывающейся над водной рябью. Спокойные волны блестели природным лоском и сочетаясь матовостью странной белой дымки, плотно прилегающей к воде. Глубокая тёмная река, прозрачная изнутри.

Подойдя ближе и опускаясь на корточки, Сиэль наконец увидел желаемое: множество рыб мелькало в глубокой дали. Первые живые существа, которых застал граф в этом таинственном месте, не считая, разумеется, насекомых, которых он не видел, но уверенно судил о их присутствии по едва слышному шелесту трав под их лапками и невесомым взмахам крылышек бабочки.

Сам того не заметив, Сиэль стал на колени и наклонился над рекой, чуть не касаясь воды носом. Непреодолимой влекло то, что было так близко ему. Глядя на водных существ сверху, представлялась насыщенная темнота их спинок; сбоку, сквозь прозрачную призму глубокой глади — неординарную яркость каждой. Тысячи и тысячи больших и маленьких рыбок переливались всевозможными цветами и оттенками радуги. Однако не это поражало Сиэля. То, как держались эти водные создания.

Спокойно плавая, чинно перебирали плавниками. Казалось, что они глядят только вперёд, не обращая внимания на излишние предметы. Конечно, Сиэль знал, что обращают. Вынуждены. Смотрят в две стороны одновременно, ибо такова особенность устройства их глаз. Но какое впечатление они производили! Стройные, важные, степенные. Гордость этих создании заставляла замирать, а бесстрашие (Сиэль обнаружил эту черту, опустив ноги в воду; ни одно создание не шелохнулось, обнажив в себе трусливую рыбёшку) взывало к сомнениям: то ли глупость, то ли храбрость.

«Наверное, они ещё не встречались с ногой человека, — с горечью подумал граф, вспомнив, какой ценой получил раньше времени данный титул. Он криво улыбнулся. — Счастливые...»

Избавиться от оцепенения полностью не получалось. Переливающиеся бирюзовым, точно забравшие всю синь воды рыбы, примыкали к волнам. Скорее Сиэлю пришлось бы уступить, нежели их хвосты сдвинулись бы хоть на миллиметр. Поэтому раз за разом можно было ощутить напористое прикосновение чешуи к пальцам.

Их благородство было урождённым. Вот что привлекало.

Его же величие являлось приобретённым, в некоторой степени вынужденным, но не искренним. Не оригинал, но и не подделка. Что-то среднее, чему не дали названия. Достояние у этих водных созданий в крови — естественное благородие.

Сиэль не сразу услышал посторонние звуки, доносящиеся из-за спины. Только когда они стали более явственными, он нервно обернулся. В тени елей стоял человек. Его тёмный стройный силуэт выгодно подчёркивал зелёный цвет колючих веток, и никакая тень не могла затмить черноту самой бездны. Обрамлённая длинными угольными прядями голова не оставляла никаких сомнений в его личности, и Сиэль, стараясь не выдать изумления, спросил:

— Себастьян?..

_**Примечание к части:** _

¹Субтильный — (фр. subtil < лат. subtīlis тонкий, изысканный). Очень тонкий, нежный, кажущийся совсем хрупким.

²Ваби-саби — (яп. 侘び寂び, «скромная простота»; ваби — воздержанность и саби, букв. «ржавчина», — винтаж) представляет собой обширную часть японского эстетического мировоззрения. «Ваби» ассоциируется со скромностью, одинокостью, неяркостью, однако внутренней силой. «Саби» — с архаичностью, неподдельностью, подлинностью.


	3. На рубашке — лунный свет, красный узор

Лист крапивы — в глазах костёр.

Лунный свет на твоей руке,

На рубашке — красный узор.

На рубашке — красный петух,

А и мне ли жалеть огня?

_**Мельница. «Огонь»** _

Сиэль подскочил на ноги, при этом досадно отмечая, что о подлинном чувстве достоинства думать не приходится. Вглядываясь в мужчину, стоящего напротив него и смирно молчащего, он не чувствовал неловкости за вроде бы данное обещание не уходить... «А его ведь и не было», — вспомнил Сиэль.

Граф был изумлён, достаточно заинтригован и чуточку огорошен. А Себастьян, как назло, хранил онемение. Склонённая голова не спешила возвращаться на своё место, что казалось нелепым и несвойственным.

— Себастьян, — Сиэль покачал головой, пытаясь скрыть за укором сомнение, — я ведь тебя не звал. А ты сам говорил, что не сумеешь найти меня иначе, не прибегнув к демонической сущности. Каким же образом у тебя получилось?

К риску Себастьяну давно было не привыкать. Сиэль знал это, ведь при малейшей возможности демон-дворецкий находил лазейки в формулировках и ухитрялся не угождать безукоризненно и прямо выполненными приказами: необходимый графу результат был достигнут неизменно, однако часто окольными путями (Сиэль сомневался, всё и всегда ли просчитывалось демоном до последнего нюанса). Впрочем, стремиться защитить тогда, когда тебе этого не приказывают, — лучший из лучших способ вывести из себя. В разы совершеннее своеобразно выполняющихся задач.

Демон-дворецкий не разлепил уста, дабы дать неукоснительный ответ, как всегда бывало. Сиэль лишь отметил, моргнув, что тот оказался гораздо ближе, нежели секунду назад. Он непроизвольно отступил на шаг назад. Слуга, насколько бы его происхождение ни отличалось от человеческого, всегда придерживался подобного людям образа, применяя основные шаблоны. Да, был умнее, проницательнее и способнее — в тысячи и тысячи раз — и, чего уж таить, дьявольски привлекательным. Но... он практически никогда не демонстрировал свои демонические замашки. Даже при Сиэле. За исключением первых месяцев знакомства, пылающих огнём преисподни и переполненных глубочайшим презрением.

Приблизившийся и безмолвствующий Себастьян, возникший целую минуту назад, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с этим, новоявленным. Демон резко схватил Сиэля за рубашку и придвинул к себе. Окрик возмущения утонул в непомерной панике, стиснувшей горло мальчика, когда Себастьян склонился над ним, щекоча волосами бледные щёки. Сиэль беспокойно трепыхался и вырывался, но хватка была стальной. Он хотел приказать оставить его в покое, смутно догадываясь, что это не поможет. К тому же, в хитрых, более лукавых глазах дворецкого, чем прежде, разверзались пучины ада. Пучины ада, подбирающиеся к краям чуждой в зрачках зеленоватой синевы, и сжигающие её в клочья.

Голос тонким ручьём хлынул из души Сиэля, как небесная подмога, как то невидимое и давно обесцененное свыше, и он понял: либо сейчас, либо никогда. Перестав брыкаться, он собрал остатки сил, вырвав одну руку. Мгновенно приложил руку к повязке и дребезжащим голосом позвал:

— С-себастьян?..

Он не глядел на существо, обретающее уверенность, дышащее ему в шею и опускающееся к ключицам. Ощущая нарастающую дрожь, ширящуюся щемящей отдачей по всему телу, не отметил, насколько неестественно-холодное дыхание даже для демона касается его. Жар, исходящий из ноздрей Себастьяна во время вспышек ярости, можно было, казалось, потрогать. Даже на расстоянии десяти шагов. У чада преисподней не леденеет дыхание.

Широко раскрытые синие глаза впились в руку, не понимая, чего хотят, но машинально изучая её, словно неразрешимую задачу. Они искали печать контракта, запечатлённую на левой руке — пентаграмма вспыхнула бы фиолетовым пламенем. Глаза не видели решительно ничего, медленно закрываясь. Перед взглядом мутнело: уже не от паники — от бессилия. Перчатки, бродящие по спине, походили на скользкую чешую, нисколько не влажную. Пентаграмма пылала, выжигая ещё более детальный узор и врезаясь ещё глубже, нежели могла за все последние три года. От Себастьяна несло чуждым запахом: тина и соль. Солёный, холодный, обманчивый дурман.

Демон наблюдал за неожиданной картиной вот уже минуты три, и это было явно занимательней, чем создание ложек из сосны. Кто и как это сделал — он не знал, но то, что его облик скопировали, не вызывало возмущения. Себастьян не страдал манией величия, несмотря на персональный лозунг «Кто, как не дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв...», и не стремился к тому, дабы ему подражали.

«Пусть ходит там хоть тысяча моих копий, — думал он, — пусть только мне не мешают».

А сейчас ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Интерес быстро сменился злобой, ведь эта пустышка, это пока неизвестное ему существо явно перешло границы: стояло прямо перед ним и касалось его графа!

Себастьян оттолкнулся от ели, медленно и пружинисто наворачивая круги около двух объектов своего внимания. Он не спешил приходить на помощь своему господину, вместе с тем понимая, что его не замечают. Лже-Себастьян прикусил болезненно выступающие ключицы Сиэля, и брови Михаэлиса поползли вверх, при виде того, как у последнего подкашиваются ноги. Себастьян застыл, осознавая, что мальчик не особо сопротивлялся, и брови продолжали подниматься, словно тянулись к палящему солнцу. Сиэль, вздохнув, притянул к себе Лже-Себастьяна и рванул его фрак. Объятья были обоюдными.

Изумление уступало место разочарованию. Холодно наблюдая за ними, Себастьян желал, — хотя не осознавал этого до конца, — дабы ослабленные болезнью руки обняли его; чувство собственничества торжествовало.

«Как же он не понимает, что это не я? — отрешённо думал Себастьян, глядя на свою неумелую копию. — Ведь взгляд жёстче, пентаграммы на руке нет, да и разит-то от него тухлой рыбой...»

Взгляд его упал на землю, туда, где застыли тени... одна тень. От Лже-Себастьяна не было даже затемнённой полосы.

«Ах вот как, — улыбнулся демон. — У тебя даже тени нет. Какая халатность».

Себастьян бесстрастно произнёс:

— Приказывайте, господин.

Сиэль обернулся не сразу — рассудок его был затуманен. Глядя на Себастьяна, он оставался оглушённым, пока чужие руки сминали кожу на его спине. Посеревшие радужки постепенно растворялись в синеве, и дым исчезал из головы. Зрачки его расширились, ухватившись за знакомый — неопровержимо знакомый — образ. Сиэль рьяно оттолкнул фальшивку.

— Себастьян... избавься от него!

Граф наблюдал, как демон нарочито плавно стягивает зубами перчатки и презренно окидывает взглядом симметричную фигуру.

— Да, мой лорд.

Мучительно долго Сиэль выбирался из крепкого захвата рук, не желающих его отпускать, надеясь, что вот-вот Себастьян свернёт голову этому напористому существу. Он уже видел горящую аметистовым огнём печать, разгорающуюся и в его зрачке, и на тыльной стороне ладони демона.

К его сильному замешательству, Себастьян невозмутимо опустился на корточки у реки, набрав в глубоко выжженные раны воды. Брызги её отправились прямиком в лицо копии. Лже-Себастьян испарился.

Потеряв опору и равновесие, Сиэль рухнул наземь, но сильные руки подхватили его — бережные прикосновения укутали своей бархатистостью. Первое, что ощутил мальчик, отряхнув полубессознательное и принимая вменяемость, — запах ломаного чёрного шоколада и кровавой логанберри¹.

_*** * *** _

Случившееся окончательно подкосило и без того слабый организм Сиэля. Температура, осаждающая тело и стискивающая лоб к приближению ночи, теперь не отступала ни на секунду. Граф не приходил в сознание, погрузившись в лихорадку. Жизнь перегорала безустанно. Наступил кризис.

Тряпки на лбу больше не приносили облегчения. Отвары пить не получилось бы чисто физически. Массаж, которому противился Сиэль, стал неотъемлемой частью лечения. Разглаживая кожу и дробя кости хвори, Себастьян жалел, что не ослушался раньше. Никакая сила не заставила бы его отступиться. Даже приказ. Пришло время решительных действий.

Простыни, в которых запутался мальчик, Себастьян аккуратно извлёк из-под его тела, освобождая от пут. Как-то раз довелось вытягивать скатерть из-под носа досужего гостя и, что самое главное, из-под содержимого обеденного стола. Вспоминая тот далёкий день, Себастьян удивлялся, что это далось ему без труда. Сейчас руки его сдались мелкой дрожи.

Щедро увлажнив простыни уксусом, Себастьян принялся снимать рубашку со своего господина. И без того тощее мальчишеское тело невообразимо исхудало: тонкие кости рёбер были пугающе чётко видны. Укутывая тело Сиэля в излюбленный им кокон, дворецкий ощущал, как плывущий в пространстве аромат головокружительной душицы, плотно прилегающий к душе ребёнка... к летящей в бездну душе. Но даже этот сильный аромат не был способен затмить желанное. Два дурмана переплетались и туманили сознания. Человеческое и демоническое. В тот момент, когда неописуемый аромат с оттенком жимолости всколыхнул демона, он ощутил, как больна его собственная душа.

Ночь подступала на порог, и, подхватив Сиэля на руки со всей бережностью, на которую только был способен, Себастьян покинул хижину. Отдаваясь во власть всепоглощающего воздуха, он мысленно прощался с дивным ароматом — не душицы, нет. Жимолости, обвивающей ослабевавшую и мутнеющую душу.

Обессиленно опустившись на землю, он лишь крепче прижимал к себе щуплое тело. Хрупкое и изменчивое. Клетку для души, которая вырвется вольной птицей после гибели своей цитадели... вырвалась бы.

Себастьян не знал, что делать. Граф не без оснований повествовал, пусть и в исключительно вычурных речах, что демон может сделать всё, находясь в чужих руках. Но сам он не способен ни на что. Себастьян Михаэлис всегда держал своё мнение при себе, хотя на каждый жизненный вопрос в запасе имелась пара-тройка личных точек зрения. Мысли буравили его разум и в столь роковой час. Однако, насколько бы ситуация ни была рискованной, сам по себе он безволен. В тот миг, когда луна пробежала острыми лентами по сомкнутым векам и матовым ладоням, демон впервые с полнотой бледно-золотого прозрения понял: он — меч в умелых руках, но никак не доблестный воин.

_*** * *** _

Прижавшись к темени пепельной головы, Себастьян предавался мрачным мыслям. Ни луча надежды не стоило ждать. Организм отказывался бороться, и это было очевиднее белого дня. Но пока рассвет был далёк, угроза казалось не такой страшной: темнота всегда была союзником Себастьяна.

Себастьян хотел забрать его боль.

«Люди, эти жалкие примитивные создания, — с досадой думал он, — так просто, на интуитивном уровне улавливают многое и без особого труда могут облегчить страдания своих близких при помощи физического контакта, — он стиснул бесчувственную ладонь Сиэля, желая ощутить хоть какое-то сопротивление. — Но не делают этого. Человечество с радостью поделится своим счастьем, ибо оно не убавится. Но оно никогда не примет на себя боль, сколь мизерным не являлся бы урон. А я... я просто не могу».

Боль не находила выхода.

И, что ужаснее всего, три основные пункты контакта, которым демон обязан был следовать неукоснительно и без приказов, не включали в себя защиту от болезней. Он сам не мог предпринять ничего сверхъестественного в этом вопросе.

Себастьян застыл. Рассеявшийся было запах души Сиэля слабо забился ползущими вихрями. Одурманенный сражающейся душой, демон сверкнул глазами, баюкая маленького господина при созерцании ясноликой луны. Пентаграмма на руке начинала назойливо печь, напоминая о неуместности решений в голове слуги и самодеятельном неподчинении. Но это не имело никакого значения. Риск стоит жизни.

«Граф, сегодня вы в полном одиночестве ступили на тропу баталий, — улыбнулся он. — Но как же вы справитесь без своего верного оружия?»

_*** * *** _

Сопротивление занимало все силы, и Сиэль не приходил в себя вот уже два дня. Себастьян без устали погружал поражённое тело в шатёр охлаждающих простыней. С каждым часом он утверждался в необходимости вмешательства в душу.

Следующей ночью пульс значительно ослабел. Сиэль метался в бреду. Он протяжно стонал и звал мать и отца. Прошлое раскачало настоящее. «Почему? Почему никто не спас меня?.. — шептал он. — Почему?..» Короткие вскрики срывались с его губ. При полной луне он пришёл в себя и вскинул руки.

— Умирают, — задыхаясь, проговорил он, — им грозит опасность!

Он дико озирался вокруг и не видел ничего. Уставился прямо на Себастьяна, но не узнавал его. Плечи его дрожали, а губы силились что-то сказать.

— Т-там глубокий ров, — завороженно прошептал он, а потом панически вскричал, хватая дворецкого за лацканы пиджака: — Скажите им... скажите... пусть берегутся...

Себастьян изъял серебристый нож из кармана. В свете луны он блеснул ослепительной молнией. Сиэль побледнел и упал на кровать. Демон мог поклясться, что в посеревших глазах пронеслись призраки увиденных смертей.

— Бога нет...

— Господин, — обеспокоенно молвил Себастьян, правильно истолковав реакцию мальчика. — Я не намерен причинять вам зло.

Нож, стиснутый в руке демона, его последняя надежда, не мог охладить пентаграмму, выжигающую кожу всё яростнее по мере приближения к детской землистой коже. Будешь медлить — обожжёшься, начнёшь действовать самостоятельно — сгоришь.

Какой должна быть боль, чтобы остановить демона, загибающегося в Аду тысячи и тысячи раз? И чего стоило бесу причинить соизмеримые страдания окружающим? Какой должна быть собственная боль, чтобы заставить дьявола причинить боль ребёнку?

Он разрушал города, сокрушал миры людей, скашивал их тела. Дьявол осаждал миниатюрные провинции эпидемиями в моменты раздражения, а в случае ярости перебирался в большие города. Демон окроплял слезами миллионы лиц и заставлял их захлёбываться в горьких реках. Бес испепелял поместья, точно спичечные домики. Он, Себастьян Михаэлис, вскрывал океаны крови в Испании во время Святой Инквизиции, глумясь над слепотой и кровожадностью зверской толпы.

И это он, Себастьян Михаэлис, уничтоживший существ больше, нежели проволоченных на этот момент дней в своём бессмертном существовании, не мог решиться применить обыкновенную флеботомию².

Страх поглощал расширенные зрачки, а губы беззвучно лепетали что-то. На мертвенно тощей шее нервно билась голубая жилка.

Демон бесшумно опустился рядом, приложив палец к неуёмной артерии. Бессознательные глаза метались по стенам, пока загоревшаяся пентаграмма не приковала Сиэля к решительному лицу. Себастьян поддерживал растрёпаные волосы, не выпуская из руки горячую макушку. Нож поблескивал в той же ладони.

— Давайте разрежем боль пополам, — тихо проговорил он, молниеносно рассекая запястье. Кровь бурлила, билась, вырывалась, но демон удерживал её. Ещё не время.

Лёгким, словно перо, прикосновением мерцающего лезвия, он унял движение вены. Постепенно угол простыни окрасился в терракотовый цвет. Сиэль застыл. Глаз его горел аметистовым пожаром. Острые ленты огня на тыльной стороне ладони Себастьяна сжигали кожу до костей. Контракт находился на исходе. Иссиня-чёрные глаза его господина закрывались. Печать на глазу затухала.

Лиловая звезда острым дымом расползлась по полу, упираясь в морок ночи. Себастьян приложил рассечённое запястье к бескровной шее, направляя живительные бордовые ручьи в погибающее тело взамен смятых терракотовых пятен.

_*** * *** _

Демон обессиленно откинулся на пол. Нещадное жжение не ослабело, как он надеялся, но его адаптация и результат ритуала возымели свой эффект: ощущалось лишь слабое покалывание.

Той ночью демону следовало надо многим размыслить. Например, возможно ли после такого называть себя «дьявольски хорошим дворецким»? Он впервые нарушил контракт. Волю его маленького господина.

Той ночью, с удовлетворением прислушиваясь к умиротворённому и спасённому сопению своего подопечного, он размышлял над тем, кто же он, и пришёл к заключению, что совсем скоро ему предстояло вновь стать лишь «мечом» в руководящих руках.

_*** * *** _

Первое утро после тяжёлых происшествий увенчалось успехами. Хрипота постепенно спадала, дыхание стало глубже, а сон равномерным и лишённым невменяемых сновидений.

В разгар болезни, при луне, Сиэлю приходилось снова и снова переживать гибель всех, кого он потерял. По цепочке. Изрезанные на куски и сшитые пополам родители, предавшиеся огню; пронзённая Косой Смерти мадам Рэд; горящее поместье барона Кельвина с десятками детей, идущими навстречу кинжалам; армия живых мертвецов, пожирающих людей на борту корабля «Кампания»; идущее ко дну всё семейство Миддлфордов, вспыхнувший океан... вспыхнувший?

И он не мог ничего сделать, ничего предотвратить, ведь оказался заключённым за прутьями клетки. Его бесцеремонно выволокли наружу, удерживая множеством грубых рук. Над ним, беспомощным и исступлённым, занесли острый клинок, и Сиэль, после своей очередной гибели претерпевал все кончины с самого начала. Каждая смерть наносила сокрушительный удар, каждая смерть была его смертью.

Солнце рассеяло мглу, и Сиэль понемногу приходил в себя.

Первое, что он почувствовал, — приятное ощущение лёгких прикосновений. Постепенно они стали щекотными и липкими. Прошло несколько минут, и Сиэлю оставалось только дивиться, почему его изворачивающиеся лёгкие до сих пор не зашлись смехом.

Ставший более активным раздражитель заставил мальчика открыть глаза. Сквозь вялость потухшей синевы зародился проблеск понимания. От неожиданности увиденного Сиэль резко сел. Что-то подскочило на его коленях. Маленькая лисица, глядя в его глаза, неспешно облизнулась. Ткнув лапкой Сиэля в грудь, животное взметнулось к окну и исчезло.

Возникшего на пороге Себастьяна пламенно приветствовала красная птица на белоснежной рубашке его маленького господина.

**Примечание к части:**

¹Логанберри — это гибрид красноплодной садовой ежевики и малины. Её случайно получил в 1883 г. американский юрист и селекционер Джеймс Харви Логан. Потому этот сорт называют ещё и логановой ягодой и ягодой Логана.

²Флеботомия — хирургическое вскрытие или пункция вены для удаления из нее крови либо для введения жидкостей, лекарств и тому подобное. Метод был популярен в течение почти 2 тысяч лет, вплоть до конца 19 в., когда он постепенно вышел из употребления. Кровопускание применялось при сердечно-сосудистой недостаточности, пневмониях, при резких повышениях кровяного давления, при отравлениях различными ядами или токсичными веществами, образующимися в самом организме.


End file.
